


Seemingly Unbothered

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Omega Konoha Akinori [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haruki Komi, Alpha Hirugami Sachiro, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Sarukui Yamato, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Beta Fukunaga Souhei, Beta Suna Rintarou, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Beta Yamato Takeru, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non graphic smut, Non-Explicit, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hoshiumi Kourai, Omega Kawanishi Taichi, Omega Komori Motoya, Omega Konoha Akinori, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Kissing, Some angst, Sweet, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Being an omega never really bothered Konoha Akinori.Or so it seemed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Konoha Akinori/Everyone, Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato, Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Omega Konoha Akinori [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963495
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Unpleasant Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Omega Konoha fics out here is a sin so I’m stepping up and making one! It’s gonna be Konoha centric, but I’ll be including all the others 
> 
> This is my first ABO fic so please tell me how I’m doing and leave a much appreciated kudo <3 
> 
> I hope that y’all enjoy this fic

Being an omega never really bothered Konoha. 

  
  
Even though he had to deal with the usual jabs about his slightly feminine twinge in his appearance— his softer face, plumper lips, leaner body and such— he didn't have to deal with what others did, his symptoms being on the milder side. Sure, he had heats and stuff like that, but unlike some others, he knew how to handle them on his own. 

  
  
He was treated normally and had alpha friends and other omega friends alike, no one had ever tried anything with him during his hours at Fukurodani. He was able to be on his own, assured that he would be respected. 

  
  
Konoha also didn't have to deal with the constant protectiveness from alphas that the omegas he knew did. Sure, his teammates were all protective of him in their own ways, but they never tried or shown any signs of possessiveness, except for one time when an alpha from a rival school managed to single Konoha out, able to catch his very mild and soft scent of blossoms and honey, and had tried to force himself on him, going as far to use his ' _alpha voice_ ' on him. 

  
  
That was the only time Konoha truly feared someone, his knees had been trembling, just barely avoiding giving out from beneath him. That was also the first time Konoha had seen his teammates move with such speed and anger. Even in matches when they were in a pinch, the other members of the team had never seemed so agitated and upset as they did that day.   
  
  
  
Konoha remembered it well.   
  
  
  
He was a first year, and they were playing their third match of the season against another school in the prefecture. Before the match, both teams had to practice and warm up, so that's what they were doing.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"I'm going to get some water, anyone else want me to refill their bottles while I'm at it?" Konoha had said.

Two other players nodded gratefully at him and walked over to him, handing Konoha their bottles with small gasps of "Thanks Kono-Chan," 

"No problem," Konoha hummed before turning on his heel. Just as he was about to leave the main gym, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What's up?" The blonde asked as he craned his neck, turning around to lock gazes with golden eyes. "Bokuto?"

"Are you sure that you should be going alone?"

"What do you mean? I'm just going to get water. It's not like I'll run."

Konoha watched with slightly raised eyebrows as Bokuto twitched nervously, his grip on Konoha's shoulder tightening. “That’s not what I meant.”

"Bokuto..?"

"It's not safe for an omega to go on their own in a place full of alphas!" Bokuto blurted. "That's what mom always tells me. She says to never leave an omega alone and to always help if they need it!"

Konoha shook his head with a sigh. "Bokuto, it's fine." He reassured the owllike teen. "It's just like being at school, but a slightly bigger place. Don't worry."

Konoha could tell that the alpha wasn't convinced, so he raised a dainty hand and placed it on Bokuto's shoulder, giving him a small pat with a lazy smile. "Listen, I gotta get senpais their water before I get yelled at." He sighed. "So get back to practice. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Bokuto hesitated before reluctantly letting go of Konoha, his own shoulders slumping in dejection as he hung his head, face drooping. "Okay," he agreed slowly. He snapped his head back up to lock gazes with Konoha again. "But if there's trouble, promise that you'll call for us."

Konoha nodded, "Promise."

And Bokuto finally let him go to fill up those water bottles.

Thinking back, Konoha had been scared out of his wits. The alpha from that time had been so intimidating that it still came as a shock to him that he hadn't crumbled before help arrived.

Konoha sighed as he walked down the halls. The sheer stench of alphas in the room was beginning to overwhelm him, making his head spin. He hated spicy scents in general, and with so much in one compacted place, he didn't know if he'd be able to stand it. Letting out a small grumble of discomfort, the blonde stumbled down the hallways of the gymnasium. Letting out a breath of relief, he made his way over to the water fountains, unscrewing the bottles and craning the sink, the sound of rushing water calming him. He simply stood there filling the bottles for his team, unaware of the figure striding over to him. 

"Well, well, well.. what have we here?" A rough voice murmured lowly from behind him. "An omega in an alpha's arena, how quaint."

Konoha jolted, nearly dropping the bottles and spilling the water all over himself. Frowning slightly, he slowly turned around to face whoever stood behind him. What he saw was not at all what Konoha expected. Fear filled him as he stood, staring, eyes wide in shock, at a huge alpha towering over him. He tired to speak, but the words wouldn't form. Thoughts immediately began to flood Konoha's mind, nearly blotting out his vision.

_Who the heck is this?_

_What does he want with me?_

The huge alpha smirked and leaned closer, raising an arm and slamming his hand against the wall behind Konoha, keeping him trapped in place between his chest and the hard surface. "My, you're a cute one." He purred, taking note of how Konoha flinched slightly. _He would have some fun with this one._ "Just my luck!"

It took nearly all of his willpower for Konoha not to give in to his natural instincts— not to submit, as the alpha took on the tone that he hated so. He had to get away from this alpha and fast. He had never had any experience with pushy alphas, they were practically extinct at Fukurodani. Finding his voice, Konoha managed a small, "I really must be going now.. so if you'll excuse me." and tried to push past the alpha only to have a hand shove his shoulder back against the wall, pinning him down even harder. Letting a small gasp of surprise slip from his parted lips, the omega slowly raised his eyes to look up at the alpha.

Konoha would never forget those dark eyes, cold and unforgiving as they stared down at him hungrily.

"Where do you think you're going?" The alpha growled, glaring at Konoha. "I don't recall saying that you can go."

Konoha's blood ran cold. He was using the alpha tone on him, trying to weaken him into submission. His distress was beginning to flood him and he was sure that it showed in his scent judging from the alpha's smirk, he was right. Trying once more to push away the alpha, Konoha whimpered as he was pushed back again. "I-I have to get back to my team," he mumbled. "I-if you would please let me— _ah_!"

Konoha cut himself off with a loud squeal, wailing as one of the alpha's hands grabbed his hair and his head was yanked to the side roughly, another hand clamped over his mouth and a pair of chapped lips ghosting over his neck.

_No— Konoha didn't want._

_  
  
_Konoha watched desperately as people averted their gazes and simply rushed past him.   
  
  


_There were people around, why weren’t they doing anything?  
_

"P-please, I have to get back." Konoha tried to plead with the alpha, but at this point, even he could see that his efforts were useless. "B-Bokuto and the others are waiting for me.."

"That doesn't matter," the alpha hissed, "you go when I say so, understand?” Smiling meanly at Konoha, he lowered his head closer to the crook of the blonde’s neck, only mere centimeters away from his mating glands.

Konoha screwed his eyes shut. _This wasn't happening to him... it couldn't be happening to him!  
  
  
  
But it was._

  
  
Konoha was trapped against an alpha and a wall, with a stranger's mouth dangerously close from claiming him.

"N-no.. please.."

"That's it, keep begging.." the alpha cooed, his voice sickeningly sweet, ringing through Konoha's ears. "I want to hear what kind of adorable sounds you can make."

' _Promise that you'll call of you need us.'_

Bokuto’s words through Konoha’s mind.

Konoha bit back another whimper. He had to call for someone. It didn't matter if he didn't have the water, he just had to get away from this alpha. He opened his mouth slowly, throat dry and lips trembling.

"S-S-S—!"

The alpha hummed lowly again before glancing up at Konoha from the corner of his eye. "Hm?" 

Konoha swallowed heavily before scrunching up his face and calling with all his might, "Somebody, anybody!"

The alpha's expression quickly morphed from lust to vivid anger. "You bitch!" He growled hotly, yanking Konoha by the hair, tugging his head back. "I never said that you could _speak_." 

Konoha watched in horror, unable to do anything, as the alpha chuckled darkly to himself.

"Guess I'd better hurry up. I've been playing around for too long."

Millions of thoughts courses through Konoha's mind and visions flashed in front of his eyes. _The alpha wasn't going to do what he thought he was.._

Konoha's heard thumped in his chest, threatening to rip through his skin, crashing his ribs as the alpha pressed a kiss to his jaw.

_Hell no—_

Another kiss followed the first, and before long, the alpha had trailed down to the junction between his neck and shoulders, nipping at the unmarked and pale skin.

_Bokuto— Saru— Anybody!  
_

_ I called for help.. so where is it?! _

Konoha bit his lip, awaiting the worst. _He would be marked by this random alpha... he wouldn't be able to get out, he wouldn't be able to—_ But before the alpha was about to bite down on his shoulder, loud yells echoed from behind them.

"Get away from him you fucking pervert!"

"Leave our Konoha alone!"

Hands reached out and grabbed the alpha by his shoulders, roughly pulling him away from Konoha.

The alpha growled, flashing his canines and raising his lip in a snarl. "Who the fuck—" he began, turning around to see who had interrupted his fun with the omega. "Who the hell do you think you two are?!"

Konoha slowly opened his eyes, lashes fluttering. He couldn't believe it. _Help had came, at last help had came.. he wouldn't be stuck to the alpha._

"That's my line," one of the people who had pulled the alpha off of Konoha growled dangerously. "Who the fuck do you think you are, forcing yourself on him?"

"Walking around on his own," he alpha sneered, "he was practically asking for it!"

“You don’t see anyone else forcing themselves on him, do you?!”   
  
  


Anger. All Konoha could hear were snarls of anger, something he never wanted to hear again.

  
  
“First come first serve.”   
  
  


Konoha let out a small whine of distress. He felt like the alpha had one, or he was simply still too muddled to think clear sky. But one thing Konoha had drilled into his mind after was that should've listened to Bokuto or hadn't gone at all.. _he could've avoided this entire thing_.

The next thing Konoha knew, two pairs of hands had grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out from under the alpha and into a soft yet strong surface.

"Konoha," one of his rescuers murmured to him, "Konoha, are you okay?"

The omega looked up to find himself staring into a familiar set of brown eyes— Sarukui's eyes. He nodded slowly before leaning against his teammate's firm chest. "I think," he whispered. "I don't think he got too far.."

Years of tension faded from the brown eyed alpha's face as he let out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around Konoha and pulling him close, nuzzling into his neck gently. "Good." 

Sarukui seethed silently as he began to peck Konoha’s neck, hoping to erase all signs of assault. His nose wrinkled as the other alpha’s scent hit his nose. It was a strong scent of burning wood and smoke. He fluttered over his friend’s jaw before trailing back down his neck, eyes narrowed and blood boiling as he eyed the slight purple blossoming over Konoha’s neck. _That damn alpha would pay tenfold for even approaching Konoha, he would make sure of that._ He could feel the omega stiffen if his arms, so he gently rubbed his back, as if telling Konoha that all was okay; to his relief, it worked slightly.

Bokuto watched as Sarukui and Konoha embraced, the alpha doing everything in his power to calm the omega. It was only natural that they cared. Konoha was their friend. He turned back to the other alpha, the alpha that had tried to take their Konoha from them, who had made Konoha uncomfortable, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he gritted his teeth, grinding them against each other. Locking gazes with the darker alpha, Bokuto took a step forward. "Listen here you fucker," he spat, "if I ever see you near Konoha ever again, I won't hesitate to bring you down. So you better avoid him like your _life_ depends on it!"

The darker alpha gave a forced chuckle and smirked lazily at Bokuto, leaning against the wall with a smug air. "I don't care about him, do what you want." He said with a wave of his large hand. "All I wanted was to watch a cute omega squirm, and I did. So I'm done here."

Bokuto glowered as the other alpha stuffed his hands in his pockets and pushed his way past him and Sarukui, grinning all the while. Tilting his head, looking back at them with a wider smirk, the dark alpha sang, "Good luck with your match~" before disappearing down the hall, leaving the two alphas frozen with anger and the omega distressed and nervous.

Bokuto relaxed slightly as soon as the dark alpha was out of sight before turning to Sarukui and Konoha. Walking over to where they stood, he placed a hand on Konoha's shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. "Did he really not do anything too bad to you?"

Konoha shook his head against Sarukui's chest. "No," he replied. "Like I said, he didn't get that far."

Sarukui and Bokuto raised their eyebrows at each other and then at Konoha who simply sighed and went back to burying himself into the brown haired alpha’s chest.

“Are you sure, Konoha?”

“We don’t need to go after him, do we?”

“No,”

Bokuto shrugged, seemingly convinced. “If you say so, Konoha.” He sighed. “Let’s get back to the gym, the coach was wondering where you went.”

Konoha sighed and untangled himself from Sarukui. “Okay.”

Konoha hadn’t forgotten how all the wa back to the main gym, Bokuto and Sarukui walked on either side of him as if guarding him from potential intruders, their fingers brushing together ever so often.

  
  
  


* * *

That was the only really negative experience that Konoha had as an omega. Other than that, his time went rather smoothly with the occasional bums and assholes that thought of themselves as king of the mountain and would try to pick a fight with him. Konoha has no problem with his secondary gender.   
  
  
  
He was treated as a Beta most of the time anyway. His scent was weak yet soothing. The only way to distinguish him by scent was to get close enough to him, which not many people have done besides his teammates, which he let, and that one alpha during his first year.   
  
  
  
But one thing that had Konoha on edge this week was that his heat was just around the corner and they had a training camp with Nekoma, Karasuno and Nohebi.

“I guess I’ll have to double my dosage just for the week,” Konoha hummed to himself, running his fingers through his hair.Even though Konoha could handle his heats well enough on his own, he couldn’t help but nervous about the training camp and the week ahead.

“Well whatever,” the omega sighed, “as long as I act normally everything should be fine.”


	2. Something’s Off (Part 1)

The next day at practice after their daily stretches, the Fukurodani team pwould be going over the plan for the upcoming week. 

"Alright everyone!" Bokuto beamed at his team, clapping his hands together. "Let's get our stretches out of the way and then we'll head over to Nekoma's gym!"

A chorus of "Yes captain," rang throughout the gym and the team split, looking for partners for stretching.

Konoha hummed happily as he made his way towards Komi, the libero catching his eye as they exchanged grins.

"Yo Konoha!" Komi greeted. "Partners?"

Konoha nodded, "You bet."

"You wanna stretch first or...?"

"Whatever you wanna do."

The short alpha beamed at his friend and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the volleyball nets. "You can stretch first then," he said happily. "I'll go next."

Konoha shrugged. "Okay." He sighed, letting Komi pull him to the ground, sitting him down before stepping behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders. "That's fine."

"Okay, here I go then. Ready, Kono?"

"Mm." 

Komi gently leaned over Konoha and situated himself behind him, pressing down on is shoulder as the blonde leaned forwards, stretching out his arms and legs, nearly touching the ground. He whistled teasingly and slapped Konoha on the back lightly. "Damn," he grinned, "you're even more flexible than Akaashi, Aki!"

Konoha grinned at the floor. "Practice," he replied as Komi removes his eight from his shoulders and allowed him to straighten up, sitting crosslegged on the gym floors. "I did do gymnastics with my sisters when I was little. I guess it pays off."

The two exchanged small smirks before going back to stretching.

Komi couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something off about the omega. He glanced at Konoha who had leaned against the poles holding up the net with his knees drawn to his chest. His eyes narrowed slightly. There was something off, and he would find out. Scooting over to his friend, he offered him a small grin. "Hey Kono," Komi murmured. 

Konoha nodded at the libero. "Yeah?" He hummed. "What's up? Is it your turn?"

Komi ignored Konoha's question, instead falling forward, throwing himself into Konoha's arms and wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

Konoha jolted and stared at his friend, blinking in surprise. "Komi?"

Komi sighed and moved his face to bury his nose into the crook of Konoha's neck, taking a deep whiff of the omega's usually weaker scent. His nose twitched as his nostrils filled with the strong scent of honey and blossoms. It scared him, Konoha always smelled sweet, but never too sweet. "You smell different today," the libero whispered. "I don't know how to say it, but your scent's stronger than usual."

Konoha let out a soft sigh. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"When's your heat starting?" Komi asked, watching quizzically as Konoha stilled. His eyes widened as it clicked in his mind. "Ah! So that must be it— your heat must be close."

Konoha sighed and nodded slowly. "You guessed it." He muttered under his breath before biting on his lower lip. "Can you be a bit quieter about it?"

"Ah, sorry man."

"Don't sweat it."

Komi stayed still, his face still buried in the crook of Konoha's neck, his eyes fluttering slowly closed as he let his friend's calming scent soothe him. If he had fallen asleep, he must've not noticed for Konoha was tapping his shoulder with his index finger and repeating his name.

"Komi, wake up. Shirofuku's glaring at you."

"Geh, seriously?!"

"Yeah."

Komi lifted himself from his friend and sat back in his knees, turning his head to glance back at the doors to the gym only to be greeted by the sight of one of their manager's flaming glare. He heaved a sigh and turned back to the blonde, offering him a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, you're right, Konoha." He muttered under his breath. "She's really glaring."

Konoha snickered, "Told you."

Komi shook his head with a chuckle before looking back to Konoha, eyes serious. "But seriously man," he murmured, "will you be okay? You know we have the joint training at Nekoma and some other teams."

"I'll be fine," Konoha answered, tone slightly firm before looking over Komi's shoulder. "And look, Shirofuku's coming over."

Komi grimaced visibly and Konoha snickered into his shirt as they watched the shorter of the two managers stomp over to them with her hands on her hips.

"Komi, Konoha!" 

Konoha sighed and clambered to his feet, rolling his neck with a wince as the muscles popped and crinkled. "Here we go.."

Komi did the same, stretching his arms over his head and grimacing. Tilting his head, he greeted the girl that halted in front of them a weak smile and a small wave. "H-hey Shirofuku-Chan!" He tried. "What's up?"

But to his surprise, the girl wasn't looking at him. Instead, she had turned her glare to Konoha.

Konoha nearly wilted under the manager's gaze, his shoulders slumping. "What is it?" He sighed as Shirofuku crossed her arms over her chest and stepped closer to him. "Is there a problem?"

"There is actually!" Shirofuku hissed. "The fact that you didn't tell anyone that you're going to go into your heat soon is a problem!" 

"It's not," Konoha argued, "I'll take care of it myself. This isn't the first time it happened like this anyway."

"What'll you do if it happens at Nekoma!" 

Konoha's mouth fell closed. Hanging his head, he stepped back from the short girl and sat back down on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest again. "Geez," he muttered burying his face in his arms. "Why does everyone have to make such a big deal.."

“Because it is!” Shirofuku retorted. “You have to warn us about these things, you idiot!”  


  
  
“No, it isn’t.” Konoha sighed, hugging his knees even closer. “You exaggerate way too much.”

Komi and Shirofuku exchanges glances before kneeling at either of Konoha's sides and placing their arms around him in a gentle squeeze.

"We're just worried Ko," Komi told his friend, nuzzling his cheek to get Konoha to look up. "We love you you know! You're our precious master of none, after all."

A weak "Shut up," sounded from the blonde. Komi grinned as Konoha lifted his face out of his arms and sighed as Komi kept nuzzling his cheek and holding back laughed by biting on his lip. Shirofuku giggles lightly and buried her face into the junction between Konoha's neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply and sighing happily.

"Why do you always smell so good?" She groaned. "It's not fair!"

"Perks of being an omega I guess,"

"But not all omegas smell as good as you do,"

"Dunno, I'm just irresistible."

"Ha, keep telling yourself that Ko."

Komi and Konoha snickered as Shirofuku giggled. After the laughing ceased, the three third years stayed in a huddle, the manager and the libero wrapped around the wing spiker, faces buried against his cheek and neck.

"I could sleep forever like this," Komi sighed, "it's just not fair. You're too comfortable Konoha."

Shirofuku nodded against Konoha's neck. "Mmm," she murmured. "Not fair."

Konoha shook his head, "Don't fall asleep on me, you two. The last thing I want is to get yelled at by the coach."

“I’m too lazy to move,”

“Yeah. You move for us Konohaaa~”

The blonde resisted his urge to groan, both at his teammates and escalating headache, and shoved Shirofuku off his shoulder and pushed Komi away from his cheek. “There I moved for you,” he said with a smirk, “now get off me.”

The two groaned before standing up and offering Konoha their hands, pulling him up with them.

“You’re no fun,” Shirofuku whined.

Komi nodded in agreement. “Akaashi would’ve let us.”

Konoha snickered and quirked an eyebrow at Komi. “Both you an I know that the only person he let’s even to hug him is Bokuto.”

“No, he lets you!”

“Yeah, he lets you near him!”

“What do you mean? He lets you guys near him; he let you guys high give him and pat his head.” Konoha pointed out. “It’s just hugging.”

Komi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. “Whatever,” he muttered.

Shirofuku laughed. “You two should get back to warm ups before Bokuto comes over and joins you.” She teased. “Or else you’ll be sore for weeks.”

Konoha grimaced. “Agh, I remember the time I had to do warm ups with Bokuto,” he said. “I took one for the team. I couldn’t lift my arms over my head for a month.”

Komi laughed, “That weak, huh?”

“I’m not weak, he doesn’t know his own strength!”

“Sure~ whatever you say.”

“Shut up before _you_ won’t be able to lift your arms over your head for months.”

Komi gulped. The tone that Konoha had took on indicated that he was serious, and when Konoha was mad— well he didn’t want to get on the omega’s bad side. “Sorry,”

Konoha grinned before flashing him a peace sign and walked away towards the ball bins. “I’ll get a ball and be right back,” he called.

Komi nodded. “‘Kay!”

When Konoha was out of earshot, he turned to the manager, face set and serious. “Hey Shirofuku,”

“Hmm?”

“Doesn’t it piss you off?”

“What does?”

“That people treat Konoha like trash just because he’s an omega?”

Shirofuku nodded. “It does,” she answered. “Did you know, when I took him out for shopping last week, these assholes approached us and started telling Konoha that he wasn’t worth keeping around?” She clenched her fists. “Outrageous!”

Komi nodded, “Yeah, last practice match we had with a rival school some from the other team started yelling that he didn’t make it to our team on his own and that he didn’t deserve to be in it.”

“Those asshats!”

“I know right!”

The manager and the libero sighed in unison. They didn’t understand why their friend had to deal with such assholes. His secondary gender didn’t matter, he was another volleyball player just like them regardless. He could do everything that they could, probably even better. Omega or not, Konoha was Konoha and he was their precious friend— so he should be treated right just like everyone else.

“Here’s the ball,”

Komi and Shirofuku turned around to see Konoha walking towards them with a volleyball tucked under his arm.

Komi grinned and gave Konoha a thumbs up. “Great!” He cheered. “Are we gonna do sets or bumps first?”

Konoha shrugged. “Whatever you want. I don’t really care, because I can do them all.” He finishes grinning lazily. 

Shirofuku sighed. “Well, I’ll leave you two idiots to it then,” she told them before turning of her heel and walking away from them to go survey another group. “Make sure you get something done, will you?”

“Yes ma’am!” Komi snickered, giving her a mock salute.

“We will~” Konoha parroted.

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure the coach sees that.”

“We will!” The libero and wing spiker sang in unison.

As she walked away, Shirofuku caught a strong whiff of honey and blossoms. If she was barely holding herself back, along with the rest of the team, how were thing at Nekoma going to go?


End file.
